StarStruck
by AkaGirl207
Summary: Deidara, A rockstar searching for more in his life and Sakura, A normal teenage girl on a school feild trip. Will love blossem between the two or will Deidara just play with her. Deidara x Sakura
1. Bad Girlfriends and Field Trip!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

**Starstruck**

**GOODMORNING KONOHA! LAST NIGHT AT THE MTV AWARDS AKATSUKI'S LEAD SINGER DEIDARA HAS ANOUNCHED HE'S TAKING A BREAK FROM THE BA- BOOM!**

"What the hell! What are you doing in here" I yelled as I jumped up out of bed only to see my best friend sitting on my bed side with a big grin on her face.

"I came in here because you wouldn't pick up your phone, now hurry up before were late for school." Ino said while pointing her purple painted fingernails in my face. She was wearing a v- neck purple long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and purple high heels. She had pink lip gloss and mascara make up with a little bit of eye liner on the bottom part of her eyes.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you just say so?" I said as I jumped out of bed and threw on whatever I found in my closet floor. It consisted of a long sleeved white and black striped off the shoulder shirt with an unbuttoned black vest that came down to my upper stomach, I then put on my skinny jeans and white flats. When I got through with my top and bottom eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss I ran down the stairs with Ino right beside me.

"Bye mom! Love you!" I said as I grabbed an apple and ran out the house to Ino's car.

"Hey Ino, how are you driving alone? We are only 15 you know." Ino just giggled, when you are 15 you have to have someone over the age of 18 to ride with you in the passenger seat at all times.

"Oh Sakura, everyone who has there permit drives! Your parents are just too paranoid! The cops never check unless you speed or something."

"Try telling my parents that" I muttered, it really sucks to have parent that care WAY to much. I can't even go out on a date, and when they cave and I can go they make me be home at 9 or if I'm lucky…9:30.

As I was in my own thoughts Ino smirked and when I wasn't looking popped in her favorite band's CD and started singing along. My eyes widened and glared at Ino as I recognized the horrible noise that all the girls in the world called music.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's got a habit  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to

Have the time of her life. The time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet my girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend. (Bad Girlfriend – Theory Of A Dead Man)

Akatsuki…the BIGGEST and one of the most popular bands in the whole world. Total hot throbs and Ino, Tenten, and Temari are obsessed with. I honestly don't see what the big deal is…I mean I agree that there hot and all but seriously.

Ino and I finally arrived at school, my ears were almost bleeding from having to listen to what's his face's voice all the way to school. It's like teens these days think that everyone that's on the radio can sing. Look at Taylor Swift, that girl makes my ears BLEED when she opens her mouth. Disney people either, just because you can sing don't mean you can act or just because you can act doesn't mean you can sing…but most can't do either.

Well enough of my rambling, Ino and I ran to our first hour class, with Ino non-surprisingly having no trouble with her insanely high purple high hills. Sai once told her that she'd make a good hooker because of her ability to run fast in high heels, only to get a slap in the face by the tall blonde.

"Hey girl wait up!" I said as I tried to catch up with Ino who has already stopped at her locker to get her books out. Of course with my luck I couldn't get my locker open.

"Come on you know how Asuma-sensei gets when people are late" Ino said as I mentally shuttered at the thought of being stuck in detention with Asuma-sensei …he stares at you from across the room, that's all he does…stare and its really freaky. Ino squeaked at the thought as well and started running faster for her life before the bell rings.

"Ino! Ugh!" I ran after her trying to catch up, which was impossible considering that Ino isn't the first sophomore to be the caption of the track team for no reason.

We arrived at our class room as soon as the bell rung, me trying to catch my breath and Ino sitting calmly and fixing her already perfect make up. We sit right next to each other with Tenten and Hinata in front of us.

"Where have you guys been?" Tenten turned around and said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well forehead over here wouldn't answer her phone so I had to go all the way up to get her out of bed" Ino said pointing at me while I glared at her for the nickname.

"Ahh I see…so Ino have you heard the news about Akatsuki?"

"OMG yes! I can't believe Deidara would do that to us! I have a good mind to go there and teach him a lesion!" Ino said with a glare but ended up grinning like a pervert when she said 'teach him a lesion'

Tenten and Ino giggled and blushed at the thought, I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok class calm down! Today I'm going to be passing out the permission forms needed to go with your class to Los Angeles."

"OMG I cant believe it! You girls know who lives in L.A don't you?" Ino says in total fan girl mode as she squealed with Tenten, I just rolled my eyes again at them while Hinata sweat dropped. I mean seriously, the Akatsuki are just people but for some reason people just have to make a big deal out of them.

Also most of them just happened to be totally hot?

Not that I'd ever admit that to Ino and Tenten's faces…_ever_.

XXX

Tell me what you think

Should I continue this or not?


	2. You, Me and Free Enterprise class!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How about a Bakery?"

"How bout a Crack store!"

"That's illegal Naruto"

"Come on Ino, its not like this is for real, it's just an assignment he he" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"I say at be a liquor store…everyone buys liquor" I said as they just stared at me and laughed

"Ok! So our corporation is a bakery slash liquor store, so where's the location going to be" Ino said as she wrote all the stuff down on paper.

If you were wondering we had to pretend to be a corporation in Free Enterprise class with Miss. Kurenai, this has to be the most boring class ever…even more then Civics.

"It could be on the corner of-"

"Sakura just wants it to be on the corner so she can work both jobs at once. Anyone want any cupcakes?" Naruto said as he rubbed his nipples at the 'cupcakes' part.

Everyone busted out laughing, so did I even though it was about me…I know when something is funny.

**XXX**

"Ugh I wish the guy would quit texting me!" Deidara said as he plopped down on his huge bed.

"I wonder if leaving the band was really that good of an idea…" He said as he turned to his side to look at the picture of him and the Akatsuki…before they where 'The Akatsuki'. He signed and sat up and grabbed his guitar.

"Who am I kidding, of course it was a good idea…to much stress" he said as he started playing a few notes then he started singing.

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

_Deidara started grinning and started recording it_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

(You and Me – Lifehouse…don't own this either)

Deidara smiled and wrote the lyrics down on paper, he was always a genius when it came to music.

Shit. Sasori was calling again.

"Hello"

"What. The fuck is your problem man!!" Sasori yelled in my ear.

"Sorry I think I just need some time to relax, you know?"  
This time Hidan got on the phone

"Dude you mother fucker just grow the fuck up! You know what don't come back until you get your ass straight!!" Hidan then hung up.

"Well, ok then…"

**XXX**

"Ok so what are the prices of the products we sell?"

"Oh how about a cupcake can be 5 dollars!" Ino said as she looked at Sakura

"5 dollars! Nobody gona buy fucking 5 dollar cupcakes!" Naruto said

"We need to make up names for them something no one thought of!" Sakura said as she laughed at Naruto

"Oh! How about Doopy Duncys can be like, little cupcakes…they can be abut 2 dollars!" Sakura said again and Ino wrote it down.

"Um Uber Duber Super Chocolaty Cupcakes can be 5 dollars!"

"Oh my Jesus Sakura ha-ha!" Ino said laughing

"Come on guys if you make a cupcake that much no one will by it!"

"It has a lot of chocolate in it!"

"Ok Ok how about a Triple Layer Cake…20 dollars!"

"20 dollars?? Gosh people, nobody aint gona buy nothing!" Naruto said

"Miss. Kurenai can we fire people? SOME PEOPLE can't agree with nobody!" Ino said as everyone laughed at us

"No you can't fire anybody!" Ino muttered fine as Kurenai laughed.

"Ok how about Umpa Lumpa Cupcakes" Naruto said while leaning his desk up.

"Ok and there going to be…50 Cents" Ino said and giggled when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Yall wrong little bitches you no that?" Naruto said as Ino and I LOLed.

"OK class now its time to present your store, Hinata since you were the only Sole Proprietorship how about you go first."

"O-Oh O-O-Ok" Hinata said as she told us about her store that she made up.

"Ok thank you Hinata good job, now how about our Corporation. Did you guys like working as a group?"

"Nope!"

"I quit!"

"No!"

"ZZZzzzz" Shikamaru for you, always asleep.

"Ha-ha ok how about you tell us about it, what's the name"

"Cupcake Mania dot dot dot it's delish"

"What do you sell?"

"Triple Layer Cake…20 dollars, Duber Super Chocolaty Cupcakes are 5 dollars, Doopy Duncys they are 2 dollars, and Umpa Lumba Cupcakes are…50 Cents"

"WHAT???" Naruto yelled

"Oh I'm sorry did I say 50 Cents? I meant 25" Ino said with a smirk on her face

"Ha-ha ok how about if you don't make any money what would you do?"

"Sue Naruto" Sakura said.

The whole class laughed at us.

What? We can't help it where that funny!

**XXX**

**LOL ok then **

**How did yall like that chapter?**

**I couldn't really think of anything so I just included something that happen in my Free Enterprise class today lol. That's not ALL that happen but I couldn't remember it all: P. **

**Next chapter I'll make sure to have more Akatsuki and less Naruto gang. Pinky!**


	3. The Homecoming Queen and The Cheerleader

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

_**StarStruck**_

"Damn!" Hidan said as he hung up the phone, he's been trying to call Deidara for the last week and still he has not got a response.

"Maybe I could try" Sasori said, he dialed the number and waited for Deidara to answer.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**The number you have dialed is not in service…please hang up and try your call again**

"What did it say?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, he pushed ignore" Sasori signed and put his phone on his bed.

"Wow that's really mature" Kisame sarcastically commented while rolling his eyes.

"I have a good mind to go over there and beat the shit out of him! Damn" Hidan said kicking Sasori's bed, hurting his foot in the process.

"Where are we going to find a new singer?" Itachi said walking into the room.

"We are NOT going to be that shallow, we've been in this band for years and NO ONE is ever going to get replaced." Pein glared at Itachi from the other side of the room, Itachi just rolled his eyes not really understanding what the big deal is.

"Well as much as I hate it, I think Itachi has a point, I mean how are we going to be a band if we have no singer…and believe it or not most of the fan base are teenage girls, if you catch my drift." Konan said from Pein's side, the others stayed quiet because they new she had a point. Deidara was an important part of the band and fan base but they needed a singer.

"Were on the cover of another magazine" Kisame threw a _People _magazine with a picture of the band with Deidara torn away from the rest. The title said _"Deidara's going solo?" _They just looked at each other and turned to the page that had the story on it.

"_Deidara of the Akatsuki was asked in a resent interview on February 28, 2010 if he is leaving the band to do a solo carrier. Deidara commented 'It is true, I am leaving the band but not to become solo but to fulfill my dream to be a professional artist' of course we should have seen this coming. In a interview two years ago he said that his dream is to be an artist, but lets all hope that the Akatsuki hottie decides to stay in the band…for the female fan's sakes."_

"I am going to beat Deidara's ass if this shit is true!" Hidan said as he tried calling Deidara again, this time he was sent to the voice mail.

"DEIDARA YOU FUCKING IDIOT HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE A FUCKING JUST LEAVE US TO BE A SHIT ASS PROFESSIONAL ARTIST. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO NOT GET IN MY DAMN CAR AND COME OVER THERE TO BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS! AND ANOTHER THING YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! IGNORING OUR PHONE CALLS?? WOW AND GROW THE FUCK UP!!!" Hidan hung up and took a deep breath; he hadn't done any yelling like that in a while.

"Wow Hidan good venting" Sasori said with a sweat drop.

XXXX

"Ok girls one more time!" A brown haired girl yelled getting back into her place in the front row. Sakura and the rest of the cheerleaders got into there positions, Sakura being the only sophomore on the front row.

"We got (**One hand clap**) the beat (**One hand clap**)! The Tigers (**One hand clap**) beat! It goes! We(**Two thigh claps**) are(**Two hand claps**) number (**Two finger snaps**)one(**Two hand claps**) second(**One thigh clap, one hand clap**) to(**One finger snap**) none(**One hand clap**). Woo (**Toe Touch**)!"

"Great girls! Ok now let's go for a jog outside on the football sidewalk" The brown haired girl also known as Mikio said with a big annoying grin on her face. She's the cheerleader caption and is surprisingly really nice, if she likes you.

"They only reason the bitch wants to jog out there is to stare at Sai's nice ass when he bends over going football stretches" Ino murmured to Sakura who just giggled at her friend as they began to jog with the rest of the team.

"Ino are you sure you were talking about Mikio or where you talking about yourself ha-ha" Sakura laughed, Ino and Mikio always had a rivalry going on, lets just say it involves Facebook Statuses and Sai.

Ino who was surprisingly forced to try out for the team by Sakura, Ino would rather be on the track field then relive her cheerleading days. Sakura on the other hand, who everyone says was 'born to fly', loves the sport of cheerleading. Yes it is a sport and anyone who tries to argue with her would introduce your face to her fist. She is the main flyer on the team, being the most flexible person on the team and one of the fewer girls besides Ino and a few seniors, who had the most cheer experience. They have been doing Cheering and gymnastics since they were only three years old, even some of the older cheerleaders weren't as good as them.

"Hell-o" A hormone crazed football player said trying to flirt with the girls and Ami, a fellow sophomore cheerleader of Sakura and Ino. She was a complete bitch, slut and loves to hide behind a computer.

3 laps and 30 cat whistles later the girls were able to go home.

XXXX

"GRH" Deidara said for what seems the whole day. He spent the day with his sister 'Bro-sis Bonding' as she called it. He decided it didn't sound like a bad idea since he hasn't seen his sister in about a year; one thing he hated about touring…you didn't get to see your family. Apparently though, his sister's idea of bonding was a 12 hour shopping spree, with him holding her bags.

He never has seen so many bags in his life.

"Looks like I have a lot of messages and a voice mail from the guys" he sighed and decided to give them a call.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ri- **  
"Deidara! What the fuck! Where are you?" Sasori answered, Hidan said the 'what the fuck' part.

"Hey guys we need to talk"

"Its ok we already know about your fucking life journey your wanting to take" Kisame said through the other line.

"Yea, I'm not so sure anymore, about the band or the artist thing…I mean what happens if we become has-beens huh? What are we going to do; I do NOT want to be one of those famous bands that end up a state fair act."

The band didn't have anything to say about that.

"I just want to get a degree in Art so I'd have something to fall back on" Deidara said.

"So why have you been ignoring us?"

"I don't know" 

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?" Hidan yelled causing Deidara to pull the phone away from his ear.

There was a lot of arguing and yelling going on, on the other line so Deidara just hung up the phone.

"Damn they sure no how to give a guy a headache." Deidara said getting up and going to his computer.

He picked up his iPod that was right next to it and started listening to one of Akatsuki's first songs.

It's been five years since Ive seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now were left with the what ifs  
It's been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a casuality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her

She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partying and having too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun  
And it seems to me  
She's a casuality of all the pressure  
That he put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her

Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her

It's such a shame shame shame... (**Homecoming Queen- Hinder**)

Funny story to this song actually…Hidan had a crush on Sasori's sister who happened to be the homecoming queen at Suna High and came to Hidan when she had problems with her life. Deidara insisted they'd make a song about it and they'd ended up with one of there biggest hits, and the band's record deal.

Those were the days

XXXX

OK how was that chapter?

And I don't think I'm going to continue this if I don't get anymore reviews, sorry to everyone who did but if I don't get at least 6 reviews before Sunday.

So if you like the story or hate it review (but I'm also not going to continue if I get all flame reviews lol)

And I going to put up Sakura and Ino's cheer uniform up when I get to it :P


	4. Little Smirks and The Cellphone Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

_**StarStruck**_

_I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up_

I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up

Baby now that were alone gotta request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?

Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on  
Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh

Put your hands on my waist pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Get the breakdown first  
Up until the chorus  
To the verse  
Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse

I lip sang to my favorite song in the world while Tenten, Hinata, and Ino where on our way to the air port with the rest of our class.

Yup, today was the day that we finally get to be in the greatest city known to man and boy where they excited!

So excited that Ino could hardly stop shaking so Tenten, the only actual license driver in our group…Ino just breaks the law.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Ino said rocking back and forth in the backseat of the car with a huge grin on her face. Hinata just looked at her nervously wondering if something was seriously wrong with this girl, which there probably was something not right up there.

"Ino would you calm down your making me nervous, jeez I knew I should drive more often" Tenten muttered to herself as she griped tightly on the steering wheel. She never drove that much since Ino always jumped at the chance to be behind the wheel.

"How can you be so calm about this Sakura, I mean its LOS ANGELAS were talking about, Taylor Lautner, Robert Patterson, Tom Cruse, Brad Pit, Itachi Uchiha and DEIDARA!" Ino said squealing Deidara's name by habit I guess.

"And don't forget my future husband Hidan" Tenten said giggling at the thought of marring her 'true love'.

"Pu-lease Deidara is who made Akatsuki THE Akatsuki, if Hidan wouldn't have got that sore thought at that concert 2 years ago, they would still be 'Akatsuki who?'" Ino said in her 'matter of fact' voice. Apparently 2 years ago Hidan was the singer of Akatsuki and Deidara was the lead guitarist. At one concert Hidan got a sore thought and he couldn't sing; Itachi and Sasori knew for sure they couldn't sing so Deidara was the only other option. After that night they started going Multi platinum, selling out, and had 10 times more fans.

Surprisingly Hidan had no problem becoming the bassist, come to find out he hated singing and was happy to give Deidara the job.

XXXX

**Good afternoon Hollywood. In today's news there have been numerous firers across a small suburban area and the fire department hardly**

After that Deidara stopped paying attention to the news and decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Man I shouldn't just lay around here all day, I'll just end up fat and lazy" he said to himself as he put in a bowl of instant ramen in the microwave and rubbing his hard stomach. He walked back to his couch and picked up papers sitting down on his coffee table.

"I really need to get these application forms in before I completely forget about them" he murmured putting them in envelopes to put them in the mailbox.

**Ding-dong**

**Ding-dong**

"Who the hell can that be, I sear if its one of the guys" Deidara opened the door to see a short girl with short blonde pigtails.

"Hi-ya!" she beamed at the taller man.

"Um hi?" Deidara was confused beyond belief; here he was standing in his doorway with a little girl no older then 3 staring at him outside his apartment.

"I'm sorry Deidara she ran off on me" A short black haired girl ran to the little girl's side.

"Oh hey sis, what's this kid doing with you"

"Deidara, this is our cousin…Mimkio" his sister said with slight annoyance in her voice. Since the bands been on there outbreak Deidara was hardly home and didn't really have time to talk to the family.

"Wow are you serious? Since when did we get a cousin?" Deidara said now smiling at the girl, she had similar features he did, thank God he wasn't the only kid that took after there grandmother now.

"About three years ago, if you returned my calls then you would have known about her" ok now she was annoyed, it always pissed her off that he can just throw the people who were there for him every step he's ever took away like they were trash.

"What's the matter sis? You're acting weird" Deidara said slightly confused.

"What's the matter with me? …nothing" she said as she grabbed Mimkio's hand and stomped off.

"Wow…she always did have major PMS issues" He signed while going back into his apartment.

"Lets just hope next week will be better then this one"

XXXX

**Sakura's Pov**

"Ok class now that everyone is here we can board the plane to LA." The teacher said as she held a clip board of the student's names in her hand.

"OMG! Am I the only one that's freaked about this?!" Ami said with those big Mary Kate and Ashley sunshades on and 5 huge suitcases attached to her arms. Ami was the school bitch…but not as big as a bitch as Sound high's bitch Karin.

Karin and I always get into cat fights on Facebook; usually she says something about 'that bitch thinks she can have my man…I DON'T THINK SO' it always pisses me off that she thinks I like Sasuke, I stopped liking when he got recruited before high school to go to Sound just to play football.

Were still good friends though

I looked over to see Tenten and Ino looking threw the concert dates on there Iphones to see if Akatsuki has a concert these two weeks.

"Ya Know Tenten I don't even think I want to see the Akatsuki in concert of Deidara isn't going to sing" Ino said looking up at Tenten who had a frown on her face; apparently they didn't have any concerts.

"I kind of know what you mean, honestly Deidara gave me an _**orgasm**_" Tenten said, it kind of got quite after she said that I mean who wanted to here that.

"You mean I wasn't the only one?" Ino said in a surprised voice I actually remember when we first herd his voice, we were in my car…I guess that's what that squeal was.

Ew

"Ok enough of that con-fo I think we should board the plane now" I said completely grossed out, the idea of Ino doing that in MY car was sickening.

We walked to the plane and got seated in our seats; I think we all had the jitteries now but I'm more nervous then anything. I never been on a plane and I'm completely freaked out.

"Aw come on Sakura, you mean you can fly 10 feet in the air while cheering but can't fly in an airplane" Ino said looking at me like I was an idiot or something.

"Ino, that was 10 feet, this is about 25,000 feet and I'm going to be up here for more that 3 seconds." Yea one time when we went to Iwa University for cheer camp my freshman year they had male cheerleaders that pushed me in the air 10 feet…I'm not exaggerating. I seriously walked away with my legs shaking.

"Ha ha I maybe you shouldn't have bring that up, I mean look at her face ha ha ha" Tenten said laughing with Hinata.

"I-its o-o-ok Sakura" Hinata said giggling; she must have seen it on YouTube or something.

"Hey have you guys noticed that the Akatsuki doesn't have a slow love song?" Ino said obviously she can't go 5 minutes without saying something about that damned band.

"They probably think there to good for them or something"

XXXX

"UGH I hate this!" Hidan said for the 100th time today

"You know it's not that bad" Sasori said from the other side of the table.

They were having tryouts for a new singer and it wasn't going to well. They even had someone come in singing 'pants on the ground' which was hilarious but not good.

"Ok next" Itachi said looking at the clip board to see who the next person was. Her name was Hale and was currently a student at Las Vegas University.

"Omg omg omg I cant believe I'm actually here it is such an honor to be here! I mean who gets a chance like this?!" the girl said she was too perky and bouncy for our taste but everyone deserved a chance.

"Apparently you so now sing…Little Smirk" Pein said he already knew this girl didn't have the voice they wanted.

"Oh ok ha ha

If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Well then I've got a story to tell,  
If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Then I guess you're going straight to hell!

Don't wanna leave you now or never,  
Cause we're perfect together,  
Never wanna be apart,  
Dared to take on the simple life.

There was trouble for us when I came home early,  
Never would expect to see this,  
It's fair to say I could not believe my eyes,  
You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,  
So I made a list of how you're going to pay!

_[Chorus:]_  
I Locked you out,  
Left you naked in the front yard,  
Burned all of your clothes,  
Having nothing can be really hard,  
Now I'm on the run,  
I'd do it all again,  
So Catch me if you can,  
Cause, I took your car,  
With your baby in the back seat,  
Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,  
Baby now you know how much it hurts,  
When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!

Now I feel better,  
But its hard to forget,  
I never think of looking back,  
Cause time has no meaning when your free,  
This is what you get,  
Karma bitch,  
Now I see who you really are,  
Cause happiness is the best revenge,  
But caught red handed with a grin on your face,  
Didn't think you'd be easy to replace!

_[Chorus]_

Again and again and again and again and e-yeah....

If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Well then I've got a story to tell,  
If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Then I know I'm going straight to hell!

_[Chorus]_

Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!"

She knew the lyrics but couldn't keep a tune for anything, it was disturbing, very.

"I am sorry for everyone here who took there time to come here but none of you have what we are currently looking for in a singer, again I am sorry." Pein said as he and the other band members walked out of the room.

"Wow that was bad" Itachi said popping down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Embrace it" Sasori said to Hidan as he held up a microphone to him.

"I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" Hidan said with a sigh and took the mike from him.

"Guys I don't think we can do this" Konan said, she was speaking the truth. Without Deidara the band was over.

"Aw come on guys we can do this, we probably wont be as big as we were with Deidara but if our fans are REALLY our fans we'll still be big" Itachi said getting up off the couch to get something to eat.

"Lets all hope your right Itachi" Sasori said

XXXX

"Land!" Sakura said as she ran off the plane, that had to be the worst experience of her life. All the way to LA Ino has been telling Sakura some 'what ifs' which always consisted of them dying on the plane. She was just like an evil step-sister, that wasn't really all that evil.

"I cant believe we made it! This is so exciting!" Ino said leaving the rest of us behind, Tenten and Hinata soon fallowed after her while I stayed behind looking at the scenery.

After a while they waited for Sakura to catch up with them so they could go shopping. Which was fun…really fun, they had stores they never heard of and some that they have but they were bigger.

"I think I died and gone to heaven" Ino said with the most serious face they have ever seen her make.

After a while they had 10 shopping bags each, even Tenten who wasn't a big shopper. Soon they all split up to see what were the best stores to shop at where.

Sakura was just minding her own business with her new red curved V neck tank top with her short white skirt and red flip flops, until someone bumped into her making her drop everything in her bags and both of there cell phones.

"I'm so sorry I should have watched were I was going" Sakura said grabbing her bags but the wrong phone and ran off not even getting a good look at who the person was.

"Its ok?" the man looked at the ground to pick up his phone.

"Hey this isn't my phone" He looked at the wallpaper on the phone to see that girl and a blonde haired girl in cheerleading outfits with peace signs held up and there tongues sticking out. He chucked at it and went to send a message to his phone.

XXXX

**Ring ring**

**Ring ring**

"Sasori? Like that Akatsuki guy?" Sakura said as she looked at the Caller ID on the phone.

Should I answer?

"Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Um Sakura who is this?"

"Sasori, are you Deidara's whore of something?"

"WHAT?! I am no ones whore I guess I must have-" Sakura was cut off by a vibrate, she looked at the phone to see a message from her number.

_I think we both need our phones back lol._

XXXXXXX

OK that's the longest chapter so far and I think I'm going to try and make the rest like this.

And thank you for everyone that reviewed and favorite this story :-)

You guys are the best!


	5. Date?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

_**StarStruck**_

_RECAP_

"_Sasori? Like that Akatsuki guy?" Sakura said as she looked at the Caller ID on the phone._

_Should I answer?_

"_Hello?"_

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

"_Um Sakura who is this?"_

"_Sasori, are you Deidara's whore of something?"_

"_WHAT?! I am no ones whore I guess I must have-" Sakura was cut off by a vibrate, she looked at the phone to see a message from her number._

_I think we both need our phones back lol._

RECAP OVER

**Sakura POV**

This could not be happening…my first day here and I already had a run in with a famous person. I feel like this is one of those stupid movies that my friends and I are always making fun of. You know the ones that this average girl goes to Hollywood to find herself but end up meeting the sexy famous guy and they fall in love blah blah blah.

That wouldn't happen to me though because stuff like that always only happens in movies…never in real life. Also why would someone that hot and that much older be interested in me, sure that would be so cool to tell people 'Oh yea and I'm dating this super hot guy that's really rich and older then me'. Well I don't really know about that because people tend to think girls that are 15 and dating boys over 18 are sluts.

I'm kind of getting off topic here

Anyway after I sent Deidara the message to meet him at my hotel to get our phones back I went to find my friends who were unsurprisingly in Victoria Secret. I walked in only to see Ino trying to get poor red faced Hinata in a matching lacy pink bra and thong, it was super cute and desisted to save my poor innocent friend.

"Ino this is so cute!" I said grabbing the stuff from Ino while I winked at Hinata; she gave a sign of relief as I giggled at Ino's pouting face.

"Come on Sakura, how is Hinata going to impress a boy if she doesn't wear sexy bra's and underwear" Ino said, gosh she can be so self centered.

"Ino just because she doesn't dress like a slut doesn't mean a guy can not like her, maybe the type of boys that like you wouldn't like her but maybe someone like Naruto would" I said grinning to Hinata who hung her face down low in embarrassment.

"Ugh fine then" Ino said walking to the other side of the store to look at the perfume.

This has been our relationship for all our lives, even when we were little and I argued with her saying Purple didn't go all that great with pink she just huffed and walked off. Then of course we'd make up and continued like it never happened.

But then there was this whole Sasuke thing, I'm not going to get into that though…

"Come on girls lets get miss pouty over there and go to the hotel" Tenten said as we giggled and grabbed Ino.

When we were going back to the hotel I stopped and thought about the phone again and wondered when Deidara is going to come get it. On the other hand this could all be a prank and it's really some old perverted guy wanting a good laugh.

"I-its s-so pretty" Hinata said looking up at the hotel were staying at, it was so big!

When we got to our rooms with Ino and I rooming together, also Tenten and Hinata were rooming together. When Ino and I got up to our room we started jumping up and down on our queen size beds acting like 5 year olds. I really miss acting like a little kid, you know? Being a teenager isn't as great as we thought it would be back in those days.

"I think we should order room service, I heard they had great pasta" Ino said picking up the phone and started talking to the room service person.

I just ignored her getting into my own thoughts; I wondered when Deidara would come get his phone. Hopefully Ino will not be anywhere near it, if she was she'd react like how my father did when he tested the tazer he got for my mother…on himself.

She'd ask him totally stupid questions that she would end up answering herself, which would completely freak the man out. I don't know why I would care if it freaked the guy out though, it would be kind of funny actually.

_Are you ok?_

_Are you ok?_

_Are you ok?_

_You been hit by_

_You been struck by _

_A smooth criminal __**(smooth criminal- Alien Ant Farm or Michael Jackson but I'm using the one that AAF sings :P)**_

"Sakura I thought your ring tone was In My Head?" Ino said looking at me with a confused expression.

"Uh yea but I changed it" I said hoping she bought it and like I figured, she did.

I grabbed my phone to see the text message I received and saw it was from Deidara

_I'm outside the hotel now_

"Ino, I'm going to get a little bit of fresh air, I'll be back in a minute or two" I said as I changed into a hot pink tank top, short jean shorts and hot pink flip-flops.

"Ok, just be careful" Ino said in her joking voice trying to be my mother.

"Ok mother" I said jokingly along with her, I rolled my eyes and closed the hotel room door. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited or nervous, I mean I don't like the music the Akatsuki sings but still no matter how much I tell myself he is still a famous person. People who are from a small town like me don't see that every day or even there whole lives.

For what seems like forever, I finally made it outside and saw that no one was standing outside the doors I started to look around. Then I saw a suspicious looking person sitting on a bench close to the hotel, he had a hood on and all I could think of was 'stranger danger' from all the times in kindergarten the teacher told us that.

He got up and started walking towards me and I started freaking out but decided to act cool. Once he got close enough to me he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Deidara?" I looked at him confused; I hate people that confuse me.

"Who did you think it was, yeah?" he said taking of his hood and looked at me with a big grin on his face. I think he was expecting me to go all fan crazy and glom him.

"I don't know, but how did you fit your hair in that hood" I asked, I wasn't trying to be funny I was seriously wondering.

"Ha-ha well its not that hard, I mean it's just in a half pony tail, yeah" He said with the grin never leaving his face.

"Ahh so you didn't look through my phone did you?"

"Oh yea, I saw all the dirty pictures you had in there and saw all the text messages, yeah" Deidara said, I hope he was kidding but I know he was because I didn't have any dirty pictures on my phone unless someone just randomly desisted to send me one.

"Oh really know" I said

"Yes and I think this Naruto guy is obsessed with you" Ok maybe he wasn't kidding about the text parts but I cant really be mad at him for that, I answered his phone call you know.

"Well I guess if our business is done here I think I'll get back up to my room now" I said giving him his phone and awkwardly turning around and to go back inside.

"Wait!" I heard Deidara say, I turned around to see him looking at the walk sign to the left of him.

"I was wondering since your not from here and I am that I could maybe show you around? Yeah" He said

"How did you know I wasn't from here? Plus Its 11 o'clock at night" I said folding my arms looking at him.

"And?" He smiled at me with his blue eyes that sparked so much it would put Edward to shame.

"Fine" I smiled back and ran up to him as we began walking.

The first place we went looked like a small diner, nothing to special.

_Here's a song, for the nights I think too much_

_And here's a song, when I imagine us together_

"Wow this is the best pie I ever had" I said to Deidara who just grinned at me from the other side.

"Told you, plus I never lie" He said laughing

"Bull shit" I started laughing along with him

_Here's a song, for when you talk too much _

_And I forget my words_

The next place was the park

"Ok? It's just a park" I said looking up at him

"But this is not ordinary park, look over there" as soon as he said that about a hundred water things busted in the air. We ran in the middle of them and started chasing each other, which ended up with me pushing him to the ground. When I put my hand up to help him up he pulled me down with him.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky_

_It's you and I_

After we dried he brought me to the fair that was going on, which was huge!

"Wow I never seen a fair this big"

"Really?" he said looking down at me with a surprised look

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes_

"Yea I'm from a small town so we never see stuff like this" I said looking at all the different things going on at once.

"Really? Well I was too, I was raised in Iwa"

"Your shitting me? I was raised In Konoha!" I said beaming up to him.

_I'm your tonight_

_Lay your heart next to mine_

"Wow that ride was awesome, yeah" Deidara said fixing his hair in a near by window.

"Your worse then a girl I swear" I said laughing at him, he came up to me and ruffled my hair messing it all up.

"Hey!"

"What's up" Deidara said smirking at me, Jesus this guy is a total smart ass.

_I feel so alive_

"Come on just do it! Yeah"

"No! You can't make me!!"

"Chicken"

"…Fine I'll do it" I said while Deidara grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest roller coaster. I hate these things but I guess I have to get on it know.

_Tell me you want me to say, forever_

_Plus heaven can wait_

"Favorite Color?"

"Emerald, yeah"

"Jeez just say green, no need to get all complicated with it" I said laughing at Deidara who just pouted

"How about you, what do you like to do? Yeah"

"Cheer, cheer, and cheer it's my life" I said looking up at him, it's the first time I realized how tall he was. He had to be over six foot tall and I was only five.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope" I said as we started walking in silence.

_Here's a song, for the one who stole my heart_

_And ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her_

_Here's a song, for the kid who aimed so high_

_He shot her down_

"Deidara! Win me a teddy bear"

"Sakura, I don't thunk it would be fair to all the other men here, you know because I'm a beast and all yeah" Deidara said flexing his muscles.

"You thunk?" I said laughing at him.

"Yup!"

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky_

_It's you and I_

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes_

"So do you like the music we make" Deidara said looking at me like a little child asking his mom if she liked his drawing.

"Honestly no" I said, his face changed to a sad frown.

"Aw why not? Yeah"

"I like bands that have a little different meaning to every song, like how you guys don't have a love song" I said looking at him, I guess he new what I was talking about because he smiled and knotted his head.

_I'm your tonight_

_Lay your heart next to mine_

_I feel so alive_

_Tell me you want me to say, forever_

_Plus heaven can wait_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Come on there is one more thing I want to show you, yeah"

"What is it?"

"You'll see in about…five seconds" Deidara said sitting down, I joined him.

As soon as he said that fireworks from the fair started going off.

_Here's a song, I drink too much_

_And spill my words_

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky_

_It's you and I_

They were beautiful; I guess I forgot that Deidara was sitting next to me because I could usually tell when someone was staring at me.

"Ever sense I was little, my mom would bring me here to the fair and we would watch the fireworks, yeah" Deidara said, I finally looked at him and for the first time I saw what Ino saw in him.

He was beautiful

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes_

_I'm your tonight_

_Lay your heart next to mine_

_I feel so alive_

"What happened to your mother?" I asked

"Nothing, what makes you think something did? Yeah" Deidara said smiling

"Oh nothing it's just you know when some people say something like that about a parent, they died"

"Yea I guess so, yeah"

_Tell me you want me to say, forever_

_Plus heaven can wait_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Plus heaven can wait_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Plus heaven can wait __**(Heaven can wait – We the Kings)**_

"Thanks for showing me around, it was fun" I said smiling at him.

"Your welcome but you should come with me sometime in the day time; it's when everything is open, yeah"

"I guess I will, goodnight"

"Night" Deidara said as he watched me walk back into the hotel. When I walked back in I looked at the time.

'_3 o'clock damn! I lost track of time!' _I thought as I tried to run upstairs to my room as quietly as I could.

"Where the hell were you!?" Ino said when I walked threw the door, apparently she was still awake.

"To get some fresh air remember" I said getting into my sleeping cloths.

"For four hours?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess I needed more air then I thought I needed" I said getting into bed then turning off the light on my side. Ok that reason was completely stupid but she probably bought it.

"Goodnight" I said turning my back to her.

"Um goodnight?" She said lying back in the bed.

As soon as she said that my phone vibrated, I picked it up and what I read for a reason I don't know made me smile:

_Goodnight pinky :-)_

_**XXXX**_

_**Yay some DeiSaku fluff**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update…my brother lost the internet card :P**_

_**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and alerted it! :D**_

_**And everyone that has any suggestions for me then I'd be happy to take them**_


	6. give it your All or Nothing in the kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN!! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

_**StarStuck**_

"What's got you so perky forehead" Ino said when they sat down for breakfast.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said smiling at her blonde friend, Tenten and Hinata raised an eyebrow wondering what was up with her.

"He-he well I think I'm going to get a pancake, does anyone want anything?" Sakura said getting up from her seat.

"She's been like this ever since 3 o'clock this morning" Ino said to Tenten and Hinata while taking a bite out of her eggs.

"3? In the morning? What was she doing up so late?" Tenten said looking at Ino with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, she said she was going to get some fresh air but ended up staying out for hours, I was really starting to get worried then she came back all happy and anti social" Ino looked back to see Sakura coming back with a plate filled with pancakes in her hand.

Sakura started humming to a song that probably doesn't exist and eating her syrup coated pancakes until she got a text message.

_In my head_

_I see you all over me_

_In my head_

_You fulfill my fantasies_

_In my head_

_You're this crim-_

"Guess I go to go I have to…get my family some souvenirs" Sakura lied to them with ease; she considered that one of her bad traits she picked up at the beginning of her teenage years.

Sakura got up with her plate and dumped the pancakes into the trash can on her way out the hotel.

"I-is it m-me o-or was S-sakura lying?" Hinata said turning to Tenten and Ino who had suspicious looks on there faces.

"I would say we should follow her but what kind of friends would that make us" Tenten said still staring at the door.

"What kind of friend would lie like that" Ino said looking at the other two girls.

"I-I don't know g-girls, maybe s-she wasn't lying" Hinata was not liking the way her friends talked about Sakura lying like that, maybe she would tell them in time.

"I guess everyone is entitled to a secret" Tenten said sighing.

XXXX

Sasori, Itachi, Pein and Hidan were looking at a music video they just sent to MTV 30 minutes ago and it was already on TV.

It was one of the first songs that Deidara wrote when he just became part of the band, _All or Nothing_. Pein said it would probably be one of there biggest hits.

***The video starts off with a girl starting to play the piano with light hitting on her from the window behind her***

**When I first saw you standing there, *Deidara came up on the screen singing behind a microphone and playing the guitar***

**  
You know, was a little hard not to stare.  
So nervous when I drove you home,  
I know, being apart's a little hard to bear.*Itachi started playing the other guitar and came in view*  
*The Sasori was showed playing the drums***

**Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes *the girl and boy were shown arguing then she ran to the door***

**  
That I'd have you in my arms again.  
**

**We kissed that night before I left; still *the girl walked out her house with tears in her eyes and got into her car***

**  
Now it was something I could never forget. *the boy was shown running out the house yelling, she looked back at him and just drove off***

**  
*She was driving down the road with tears in her eyes, she saw a picture of her and a boy***

**  
You've got all that I need *Deidara showed up singing***

**  
Looking at all or nothing *Deidara and the band were on a beach playing there interments*  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean;  
It's just us against the world. Looking at *the girl took the photo of the her and the boy, ripped it up and threw it out the window*  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking *The camera followed the shreds under them*  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.**

Let's take a chance, go far away, today *Itachi was shown sitting on a bench playing the guitar*  
and never look back again. Since I *Hidan was playing the base on a street*  
Said I loved you in Las Vegas. It's *the girl was in the car crying playing with the ring on her left hand*  
Never been the same since then.

You've got all that I need *Deidara leaning up against a old wall singing while playing the guitar*

Looking at all or nothing *the car the girl was driving broke down*  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it *She got out and sunk down leaning against her car in the rain*  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean;  
It's just us against the world. Looking at *She got up and started walking*  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. *Sasori was shown playing the drums*

This is it, nothing to hide, one more *She started running faster and faster until she got to the beach*  
Kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine.

Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I, *Deidara was playing the piano while singing*  
I know that I'm good for something so let's  
Go and give it a try. Got our backs  
Against the ocean, it's just us against the world

Looking at all or nothing *The band was on a hill close to the beach playing there interments while it was raining*  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it *It stopped raining when the girl stopped running when she got to the beach*  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean, *She looked to her right to see the boy*  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking *He walked up to her and hugged her*  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. *Itachi was shown*

Babe, it's you and I *Deidara was looking at the camera then turned away when he was done singing*

***The boy and girl where shown hugging as the camera zoomed out into the sky then turned black***

**(All or Nothing – Theory of a Deadman)**

The band clapped at there newly released video

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hidan said jumping up from his seat making the others laugh at his childness.

XXXX

"Wow what kind of car is this?" Sakura said looking at the shinny black luxurious car in front of her.

"A Ferrari, yea" Deidara said smirking at her when she looked at him with a surprised look.

When Sakura got in she looked around to find everything clean and black. She liked it a lot.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked giggling at him when he put on his sunshades and jokingly popped his collar.

"Where going to do what I told you we were going to do last night…show you around, yeah" Deidara said driving off. He missed with the radio until he found Flex by Party Boyz.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed at Deidara while he was 'trying' to do the Flex.

"I didn't know you were so silly" Sakura said and her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with a smile on his face. Again with his Edward eye glittering!

"You like it" He said winking at Sakura who just blushed and turned away to look out the window. Which was hard because of the most likely illegal tent on them.

"Aw man" Sakura turned to Deidara to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Deidara?" Sakura asked, Deidara turned to her

"The place I was going to show you today was shut down; it looks like it burnt down, yeah" there was a silence that was beginning to grow awkward.

"I know! We could just go to my apartment and chill" Deidara said smiling looking at Sakura.

'_OK Sakura think, I only known this guy for about two days, ehh what could happen' _Sakura thought

"Sure why not" They smiled and Deidara put his car in drive.

"You'll love it, yeah"

XXXX

"Wow Deidara this place is beautiful" Sakura said as she stared at the white walls that were decorated with paintings. There was a black leather couch, lazy chair and even the counter tops in the kitchen were black marble.

"I told you you'd love it, yeah" Deidara said sitting on the couch, Sakura sat down right beside him.

Deidara got the remote and turned it to the news. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to the TV she was just to busy in her own thoughts, which was about Deidara.

"Sakura I was thinking about what you said about having no slow love song, yeah" Deidara said breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Sakura said looking up at him.

"We do have a love song, it's called Wait for Me" Deidara said smirking at her.

"That's not a slow song" Sakura said grinning up at him.

"So you do listen to our music, yeah?" Deidara said getting closer to her giving her the 'sexy eyes'.

"When I'm riding with Ino to cheer practice she always plays it, she says it's her favorite song; so is all of your other songs" Sakura said cringing at the memories of Ino turning the volume all the way up and singing every song.

"I think I'd like this Ino girl, she actually likes our music unlike you, yeah"

"Is there even an _our music _anymore since you quit the band?" Sakura suddenly regretted saying that, Deidara looked sad.

"I'm sorry I shou-"

"It's ok and I don't know anymore, I miss it and my friends, yeah" Deidara gave Sakura a sad smile, Sakura felt bad and hugged him.

They stayed there for about three minutes when they pulled about they looked each other in the eyes and neither one of them noticed how close there faces were getting.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her ears and there lips were barely touching…

In my head

I see you all over me

In my head

You fulfill my fantasies-

It was a text from an unknown number, and just like everyone else curiosity got the hold of her and she asked

**Hey - unknown**

_Who is this? – Sakura_

"Well that totally ruined the moment, yeah" Deidara said laughing awkwardly while blushing.

"Totally"

In my hea-

**Sai – Sai**

_O ok wasup? – Sakura_

**Nothing, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me? – Sai**

'_Oh my gosh, the coolest guy in school asked me to prom' _Sakura saidlooking up at Deidara who was staring at her, Sakura turned away blushing.

_Sure – Sakura_

**:) ok great! – Sai**

"I think I need to get you back, it's getting kind of late, yeah" Deidara said getting up from his spot.

"OK"

XXXX

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!?" Tenten said yelling in Ino and Hinata's ear.

"Uh I don't know Tenten why don't you ask her" Ino said crossing her arms.

"OK fine then I will" Tenten started texting Sakura:

**Where is ur ass!? – Tenten**

_Attached to my body – Sakura_

**Quit being a smartass I mean where are you? – Tenten**

_Oh then y didn't you say so, I'm on my way back to the hotel – Sakura_

**Good – Tenten**

"W-well is she o-ok?" Hinata asked looking up at Tenten.

"Yea she is, she's on her way home."

XXXX

"Thanks Deidara I had a good time" Sakura said unbuckling her seat belt looking at Deidara who was looking at her.

"Anytime, yeah"

Sakura quickly turned to Deidara and gave him a peck on the lips. Both of there hearts were pounding loudly, when Sakura got out of the car Deidara looked up and thanked God.

"Thank you baby Jesus" Deidara said grinning so hard it hurt his face.

**XXXX**

**Ok what did ya'll think of that lol**

**I'm kind of running out of ideas so, yeahhh **

**And remember**

**R&R :)**


	7. Sexy Cheerleaders and Master Hidan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NICKELBACK, TOKIO HOTEL, WE THE KINGS, HINDER OR THEORY OF A DEAD MAN! Even though that'd be so cool lol.**

_**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, ECT. – 15**_

_**Akatsuki band:**_

_**Deidara (singer)– 19**_

_**Sasori (drums) – 25**_

_**Itachi (lead guitar) – 21**_

_**Pein (manager) -26**_

_**Hidan (rhythm guitar) – 26**_

_**Konan (assistant manager) – 23**_

_**(I'm not going to use the rest of them because I kind of can't think of any thing else for them to do).**_

_**StarStuck**_

"Ok Sakura, I'm going to ask you one more time…WHERE WERE YOU?" Ino screamed holding a flash light in Sakura's eyes like they do in those investigating shows when there trying to get information out of people.

"Jeez Ino I already told you I was getting souvenirs for my family" Sakura closed her eyes and pushed the flash light out of her face.

"YOU LIE!" Ino yelled throwing the flash light at Sakura's face.

"OWW! Ino, what the hell!"

"If you were getting souvenirs for your 'family' then where are they? Huh huh?" Ino yelled, she obviously needs a chill pill.

"Ok drama queens chill out, there is a reasonable and SAFE way to get information out of Sakura" Tenten said making sure Ino got the 'safe' part.

"Fine, whatever" Ino crossed her arms and stepped aside so Tenten could get to Sakura.

Tenten got eye level with Sakura who was currently sitting in a chair.

"OK Sakura…you left me no choice, I will tell everyone what happen last summer at gymnastics camp if you don't tell us where you really were" Tenten said whispering to Sakura who's jaw hit the floor.

"You wouldn't" Sakura growled and was now glaring at Tenten who turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ino, Hinata did you wanna know what Sakura did with that male cheerleader from Sand High" Tenten said in that voice preppy girls make when they're spreading gossip.

"T-Tenten I-I real-lly don't t-think you s-should-" Hinata said.

"OMG WHAT!" of course, Ino.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you where I was!" Sakura said now glaring at Tenten.

"Psh I don't care about that, I just want to know if you screwed that guy" Once Ino said that Tenten started swaying from left to right then walked behind Ino.

"I don't know" Tenten said in a sing song voice looking at Sakura with an innocent face, Sakura just glared.

"Ha-ha I want to know if you fucked that guy to" a voice said behind the four girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed when she saw who it was, Deidara in all his glory and he was…holding a purse.

"I'm guessing your Ino, yea…Sakrua left your purse in my car" Deidara said laughing at the hyperventilating blonde girl. Sakura stood there with Tenten and Ino looking at her like WTF, she crossed her arms and acted calmly walking up to him.

"My bad" Sakura said looking at Deidara, smiling nervously and turned back to her friends.

Ino was starting to turn blue.

"Hey, is she ok? Yea" Deidara looked questionably at the blonde who was turning blue to purple.

"Ha-ha she's ok, she's just retarded" Tenten said roughly pushing Ino out of the way so she could get closer to Deidara.

"I'm Tenten by the way" she said extending her hand.

"Deidara" he said shaking the brunette's hand still looking at Tenten like she's a mad woman, well she kind of is.

"Oh my god" Tenten said as she was freaking out. "You're like Edward!"

I guess she was talking about his eyes.

"Ha-ha I'll take that as a complement but I'm not gay like him, yea"

"Edward is not gay" Tenten said with an 'it's so obvious' voice and face.

"Are you _special_ too?" Deidara said looking at Hinata who hasn't said a word sense he made his self known.

"N-no" Hinata said blushing and looking down.

I don't think Deidara was convinced.

'_Great now he probably thinks I'm some weird girl with even weirder friends' _Sakura thought to herself sighing.

"OK then, I guess I'll see you later Sakura" Deidara said winking and smiling at her.

"K" Sakura said, doing the same, watching Deidara walk out of the hotel.

Once Deidara left Sakura turned around to see Tenten and Hinata looking at her, Ino was passed out on the couch.

"….what…the hell" Tenten said.

"Well I was actually hanging out with Deidara the whole time" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Jee we never would have guessed" Tenten said crossing her arms.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked going back into CSI mode.

"Hanging out" Then Sakura made a break for it and ran all the way up to her room.

"Sakura Haruno! Get back here!" Tenten yelled running after her. Hinata just sweat dropped at her friends' behavior. She was interrupted with her thoughts when she heard Ino moan.

"He-he of course you can rub my pinky toes Mr. Bunny" Ino said giggling at _Mr. Bunny._

Hinata just sighed…some friends she has.

* * *

Deidara stood at **FGN Records **debating if he should go in or not, he wanted to but he was just afraid they'd kick him out for thinking they would take him back so easily.

But he needed to talk to the guys and he'd be damned if he is going to let a bunch of stupid security guards kick his ass out.

With new found confidence he walked right in only to be greeted by the chest of a tall muscular man…or hulk.

"Who do you think you are walking in here like you own the place" jeez he even sounds like hulk.

'_He must be new, yea'_ Deidara thought.

"I'm Deidara, you know? The Akatsuki's lead singer, yea" Deidara said. Before he knew it he was picked up by the shirt and was chucked out the door.

"I know no Deidara" the hulk man said going back inside.

"I didn't ask if you knew me you freakish hulk-man" Deidara said standing up. He looked around trying to find a way inside without having to deal with that thing.

Then he remembered the latter that lead to the discussion room's closet. Which was right across from Akatsuki's recording studio where they most likely are.

Deidara started walking only to see the stairs pulled up about 10 feet.

"Ok know I just need to remember how to get up there, yea" he thought for a minute then sighing.

"Come on there's got to be a way" he said, he looked around and found a huge box. Deidara walked over to it and examined it.

"Hmm it seems tall enough" he said grabbing it only to have about 50 rats run his way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deidara started running and before he knew it he was on the stairs.

"Well I guess that turned out well" he said laughing as he started climbing.

After about 5 minutes of climbing and constant 'don't look down' Deidara finally reached the door he was looking for.

"Why the latter leads to the closet I'll never know, yea" Deidara said opening the door.

'_It's probably how he gets his whore's out when his wife comes for unexpected visits' _he thought to his self.

Deidara tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn" he whispered and started beating the door more and more because of his claustrophobia.

* * *

"Did you guys here that" Pein said causing the rest of the Akatsuki to shut up.

**Bang **

_Mumble_

**Bang **

_Mumble_

**Bang **

_Mumble_

"What the hell was that" Hidan said starting to freak out, so were the rest of them except for Sasori who started to make things worse.

"I saw this in a movie once, 5 helpless friends who where in a band, they heard a noise just like that so they went to go check it out…" Sasori trailed off, trying not to smirk at there faces.

"W-what happens next?" Konan said gripping a pillow.

"They **die**"and just about that time the lights went out and everyone started screaming.

"WHERE ALL GONA DIE! FUCKING **DIE!**" Hidan yelled only to be laughed at by Sasori.

When the lights cut back on the Akatsuki looked over to see a laughing Sasori by the light switch.

"You little bustard" Hidan said while Itachi just rolled his eyes at his friends' childish behavior.

**Bang **

_Mumble_

**Bang **

_Mumble_

**Bang **

_Mumble_

"There it is again" Itachi said getting up from his seat.

"It sounds like its coming from the boss's room." Itachi said looking back at them. They got up and started walking to the boss's office.

When they got in the room they started looking around scared that something is going to jump out and eat there brains any second now.

Hidan looked around and spotted something leaving the rest of the group.

"Omg where did Hidan go?" Konan said starting to get scared.

"Maybe he got eated" Sasori said trying to freak her out.

"Sasori is 'eated' even a word" Pein said only to get a shrug from Sasori.

"OK I'm back" Hidan said only to make the rest of them jump, even Pein.

"Hidan is that a lightsaber?" Itachi said sweat dropping.

"Yes, I'm going to use it to defeat the monster" Hidan said getting in front of the group.

"Do you really think you can scare someone with a lightsaber?" Konan said.

"I will if I use the force" Hidan said while turning the on button making it glow a bright blue color. There was another moan that came from the closet that made then jump

They started walking up to the closet and when Hidan put his hand on it he held his fingers up, counting down to 5 really slowly. Itachi just rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way, Itachi opened the door only to have Hidan run in there with a battle cry with his lightsaber.

"AHHHHHHH…oh wait its just Deidara" Hidan said turning off the lightsaber.

The Akatsuki looked and was that it was Deidara was sitting on the ground looking like Hidan had two heads.

"See I can scare people with the force!" Hidan said to Konan who glared at him.

"What are you doing here Deidara?" Pein said while Deidara got up and walked up to them.

"I just wanted to talk, yea"

"Well start talking" Pein said taking a seat everyone fallowed suit.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up" Sakura said along with Tenten and Hinata looking at Ino's sleeping form.

"I don't know she's been out for a while" Tenten said.

"M-maybe s-she will in a-a l-little bit" Hinata looked at the sleeping girl then at her friends.

"I think I know something that will wake her up" Sakura said holding up her fist and hit Ino in the nose.

"Oww forehead! What the hell!" Ino said holding her nose while glaring at Sakura who just stuck her tongue at her.

"I had the best dream you guys first Deidara came to give Sakura her purse back for some reason then a bunny started rubbing my pinky toes…" Ino said, Tenten just sweat dropped at her friend.

"Well the thing about Deidara wasn't a dream Ino" Tenten said smirking while Sakura glared at her.

"OMG Sakura you traitor! YOU are ruining the chance for Deino!" Ino said pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Deino?" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata asked at the same time.

"**De**idara and **Ino**" Ino said in a 'it's so obvious' voice.

"Yea? Anyway how about we go get some shopping done" Sakura said standing up.

"Yes!" Ino said getting up as well.

"But we just went shopping 3 day's ago" Tenten said which made the two girls look at her like she was crazy. Tenten sighed while she and Hinata fallowed the two girly girls out side.

* * *

"So?" Deidara said looking hopefully at his friends.

"Well of co-" Pein started before Hidan interrupted him.

"We need a minute to discuss this situation" he said pulling them into a huddle.

"Hidan why are we doing this? Deidara already knows where going to accept him back" Itachi said looking at Hidan like he's stupid.

"I just want to see him squirm" Hidan said as the rest of them rolled there eyes and went back to there chairs.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…Well of course we'll take you back" Pein said suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Deidara.

"Group hug!" Konan said pulling the rest of the Akatsuki in too.

"It's good your back Deidara we need a new song and no one can think of anything good" Itachi said, Deidara just smirked.

"We'll your in luck…I've been working on one, yea"

"Well let's go back to the recording room and get to work" Pein said.

**-3 hours later-**

"Ok everyone now it's time to record" Pein said while the others got ready to play.

"I think this could be there best yet" Konan said grinning at Pein.

**It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you  
Wanted from me, and knowing  
If I give that to ya  
I might just disappear.**_**(Not Meant To Be – Theory Of A Deadman)**_

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

Oh, it's like

One step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I can't change your mind,

Oh, it's like

Trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be

It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe that's there's  
No way out for you and me  
And it seems to be,  
The story of our life

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I can't change your mind, oh

It's like trying to turn around on a  
One way street. I can't give  
You what you want and it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
That maybe we're not meant to be

There's still time to turn this around  
Should we be building this up  
Instead of tearing it down  
But I keep thinking  
Maybe it's too late.

It's like one step forward  
And two steps back,  
No matter what I do  
You're always mad  
And I, can't change your mind, oh

It's like tryin to turn around  
On a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me and I,  
I finally see,  
Baby that we're not meant to be

It's like one step forward,  
And two steps back,  
No matter what I do  
You're always mad,  
And I, Baby I'm sorry to see,  
Maybe that we're not meant to be

"That was great you guys!" Konan said.

Deidara just nodded and started out for the door.

"Deidara where you going?" Sasori said

"I got something I got to do, yea" Deidara said walking out.

* * *

"That was some major shopping" Ino said plopping down on their couch surrounded by shopping bags.

"Yea I know I'm totally wiped…well goodnight chick" Sakura said walking into her room.

"Night!"

Sakura walked into her room and turned on the lights only to find Deidara on her bed looking threw her 'National Cheer Squad' photo album.

"What are you like my stalker now?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"Not at all, I just asked you friend Twotwo or something like that…what your room number was, yea" Deidara said not looking up from the book.

"It's Tenten" Sakura said walking toward the bed and sat down.

"Yea yea…you know, you look really sexy in that cheerleading uniform" Deidara said finally looking up at Sakura.

"Why thank you…you don't look so bad yourself" Sakura said getting closer to him every second.

"Really now?" Deidara smirked and started to move closer as well.

They started making out with Sakura's hands in his hair and Deidara's on her lower back. His hand started to travel lower but before he could reach her ass he was interrupted when the door was thrown open.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Well shit…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update...honestly I forgot about because of a lot of stuff has been going on. Like summer and drama, lots and lots of drama.**

**Anyway R&R :)**


End file.
